По уши влюбиться
by Yoriko Rasha
Summary: [Sekuel From Oslo With Love.] Natalia tidak pernah mengira akan mengatakan kalimat itu kepada Lukas, namun setelah liburannya di Norwegia dan kegiatan membuat Chocolate Lava Cake bersama, gadis itu akhirnya yakin./ NorBela slight RusNesia./ Cover not mine./ Untuk event #Manis Pahit Coklat.


**A/N****:** Sekuel From Oslo With Love, untuk meramaikan event 'Manis Pahit Coklat' di United Fandom dan untuk seme-ku **the flying sparks**, maaf ya udah bikin RusBelaNor maso, ini sebagai permintaan maaf (?)-ku juga :3.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himaruya. Dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi serta tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: **AU-_setting_, _canon facts_, berusaha membuatnya agar tidak terlalu OOC.

**Pairing: **NorBela (Lukas Bondevik-Natalia Arlovskaya) slight RusNesia (Ivan Braginsky-Kirana Kusnapaharani) and family!RusBel :)

* * *

.

**По уши влюбиться**

(po ushi vlubitsya)

_~coz I'm completely fall in love with you~_

_._

* * *

Natalia menatap foto-foto itu dengan sinar mata cerah. Dilekatkannya satu demi satu lembar penuh kenangan itu dalam sebuah album foto khusus. Tentu ia tak lupa, betapa menyenangkannya liburan akhir tahun di Norwegia dan merayakan pergantian tahun di sana bersama Lukas.

Di satu foto terdapat gambarnya dengan latar belakang gereja Nidarosdomen, Lukas mengantarnya untuk berkunjung ke katedral terbesar di tanah Skandinavia itu. Satu foto yang lain, menampilkan pemandangan Lurøy dimana Natalia begitu takjub dengan banyaknya burung _puffin_ di sana dan juga adik Lukas—Emil yang begitu antusias kala ia memberi makan sekawanan burung itu. Sementara, foto lainnya adalah foto-foto dirinya bersama Lukas yang tengah asyik bermain ski. Sayang tidak sempat mengunjungi situs Trollstigen karena tempat itu tertutup untuk umum jika musim dingin tiba. Namun, bagi Natalia itu bukan masalah besar.

"Sepertinya liburanmu dua minggu lalu itu menyenangkan, _da_?"

Sebuah suara terdengar, bersamaan dengan sosok yang kemudian duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Natalia, membuat gadis berambut pirang platina itu menoleh.

"Ya, menyenangkan, Kak. Setidaknya jauh lebih baik daripada aku harus menghabiskan waktu sendirian."

Satu tangan besar menepuk pundak gadis itu. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kau bisa dekat dengan Tuan Bondevik, ufu~"

Natalia membuang muka setelah mendengar ucapan kakak angkatnya yang sudah jelas meledeknya itu, nampak seolah ia menyembunyikan gurat merah yang terpatri samar di wajah cantiknya. "Liburanmu sendiri di Indonesia menyenangkan 'kan, Kak?"

"Aha!" seru Ivan. "Aku baru ingat belum menunjukkan foto-fotoku saat di Bali, _da_."

Pemuda duapuluh lima tahun itu lantas mengeluarkan _smartphone_-nya. Membuat Natalia mau tidak mau akhirnya penasaran juga dan mengarahkan atensi pada kakaknya. Jemari Ivan dengan cepat membuka galeri foto di ponselnya dan memberikannya pada sang adik.

Iris Natalia membulat ketika melihat eksotisnya pantai-pantai itu, terlihat hangat dan jauh dari kata dingin, _ah ... tentu saja Indonesia 'kan negara tropis_. Dilihatnya pula foto kakaknya bersama Kirana dengan latar belakang sebuah bangunan yang nampak asing bagi Natalia.

"Itu pura Besakih, _da_."

Mengangguk, kemudian jempol Natalia menggeser kembali layar ponsel kakaknya dan menemukan foto kakaknya yang berfoto bersama sekawanan kera (namun, entah mengapa kera-kera itu malah terlihat begitu takut).

"Itu di Hutan Kera Sangeh, _da_. Kau dapat melihat kera-kera itu berkeliaran dengan bebasnya."

Lalu, ada satu foto lagi yang membuat Natalia begitu takjub yakni foto banyaknya kupu-kupu yang terbang dengan cantiknya. "I-ini dimana, Kak?"

Iris ungu Ivan menatap layar ponselnya. "Itu di Bali Butterfly Park, indah sekali, _da_. Kau bisa melihat ribuan koleksi kupu-kupu di sana. Ah! Dan mungkin bulan Juli nanti aku akan kembali ke sana untuk mencoba _surfing_, Bali memiliki banyak tempat hebat untuk olahraga itu. Aku sangat cinta Indonesia, _da_!"

Kalimat terakhir kakaknya rupanya mampu membuat Natalia menarik konklusi tentang alasan Ivan akhirnya mencintai Kirana. Namun, sudah lama ia ikut bahagia dengan itu, sehingga yang selanjutnya meluncur dari mulut Natalia adalah...

"Syukurlah, Kak."

* * *

Bukan sekali dua kali, Ivan mendapati Natalia ber-_webcam_ ria dengan pemuda asal Norwegia itu. Kali ini pun demikian. Pintu kamar sang adik yang tidak sepenuhnya menutup sempurna, membuat Ivan mampu menangkap suara obrolan dari balik ruangan itu kala ia sedang melintas.

Pemuda itu menyungging senyum, bersyukur Natalia tidak dekat dengan orang yang salah. Ia tahu betul bagaimana Lukas Bondevik, rekan bisnisnya yang berbakat dan pemuda yang sepertinya dapat dipercaya itu. Pun karena Ivan merasa Lukas adalah pemuda yang mampu mengimbangi pikirannya dan mampu menawarkan ide-ide brilian untuk prospek kerjasama bisnis mereka ke depan.

Serta satu hal lagi yang membuat Ivan tersenyum.

"Natalia, akhirnya kita mampu menjadi kakak-adik normal, _da_."

* * *

Sudah di bulan Februari ketika Natalia mendapat kabar dari Lukas bahwa ia akan kembali mengunjungi Moskow untuk urusan bisnis dengan kakaknya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ada sebuah sensasi bahagia yang Natalia rasakan di dalam dada.

"Bertemu lagi dengan Lukas, ya?"

Lengkungan ke atas yang terlihat sangat samar—bahkan hampir seperti garis lurus, sempat dibentuk oleh otot bibir Natalia, tanpa ada orang yang tahu.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana Tuan Braginsky? Apakah kau setuju dengan ide perluasan promosi proyek kita untuk bekerjasama dengan sebuah _resort_ di Miami, Amerika?" si pemuda Norwegia mengajukan usul.

Meskipun sempat terlihat menautkan alis, toh pada akhirnya Ivan setuju juga. "Bukan ide buruk, meski perusahaan kami juga sedang membangun _resort_ di Bali. Namun, rencanamu itu kuakui bisa membawa keuntungan untuk kita, _da_."

"Terimakasih, Tuan Braginsky. Segera akan kusampaikan pada segenap direksi di Oslo nanti. Kupikir, berpromosi di Amerika patut dicoba karena tingginya minat turis asal Amerika untuk berwisata ke berbagai tempat di dunia."

"Jadi, Tuan Bondevik apakah kau terburu-buru untuk segera kembali ke Oslo?"

Menggeleng pelan, pemuda itu kemudian menjawab, "Tidak juga, Tuan Braginsky. Aku bermaksud tinggal dua atau tiga hari lagi di Moskow."

"_Villa villa_~ kesempatan bagus, _da_! Kalau kau tidak sibuk, aku mengundangmu besok untuk makan malam di rumahku. Akan kubuatkan _borscht_ spesial untukmu."

"Aku tidak sibuk. Terimakasih atas tawarannya, akan tetapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan Tuan Braginsky dan Nona Arlovskaya."

Pemuda Slavia itu lantas menepuk pelan punggung rekan bisnisnya itu. "Tak usah sungkan. Kami dengan senang hati akan menyambutmu dan Natalia pasti senang. Nanti akan kuberikan alamat rumah kami, _da_."

Lukas tak menampakkan rasa keterkejutannya, pemuda itu hanya menyembunyikan dalam hati. Ia tak pernah berpikir Ivan akan mengundangnya untuk makan malam bersama, terutama karena ia—yang orang asing dan sebatas rekan kerja—diperbolehkan untuk menyambangi kediamannya.

.

.

"Kakakmu mengundangku untuk makan malam di rumah kalian besok."

"Ya, aku sudah tahu. Tadi, Kak Ivan memberitahuku. Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Wajah _emotionless _Lukas dapat Natalia lihat dari layar monitor laptopnya. Sejujurnya, Natalia pun tak pernah mengira bahwa Ivan akan bertindak sejauh ini (mungkin supaya lebih dapat mengenal Lukas secara pribadi). Namun, Natalia tidak keberatan—sebenarnya ia senang bila sang kakak dan Lukas dapat lebih akrab, karena selama ini belum pernah ada orang yang secara pribadi diundang Ivan untuk makan malam bersama di rumah mereka. Untuk urusan bisnis, kakak angkatnya itu pasti selalu mengajak makan klien-nya di hotel atau restoran.

"Sedikit berdebar-debar," jawab si pemuda Nordik. "Pikiran Tuan Braginsky sulit untuk kutebak."

"Memang seperti itu. Tapi, dia baik, kok. Jika tidak, mana mungkin dulu ia mau mengadopsiku."

"Natalia, apakah besok siang kau ada waktu?" ucap suara dari layar monitor itu.

"Ya. Memangnya ada apa?"

Pemuda itu terlihat berpikir sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Temani aku berbelanja sesuatu. Sebab aku akan kesulitan membaca huruf sirilik jika harus belanja sendiri."

Lukas hanya merasa ia harus membuatkan sesuatu sebagai balasan dan ucapan terimakasih karena diundang makan malam bersama.

* * *

Jari telunjuk Natalia mengarah pada sebuah plang tergantung yang bertuliskan '_baking and pastry_', kemudian langkah-langkah kaki bersesuaian berjalan menuju sebuah area yang ada di dalam _supermarket_ ini. Meski masih sepuluh hari menjelang Valentine, namun berbagai paket bingkisan cokelat telah tertangkap oleh iris biru _emerald_ dan iris biru keunguan itu.

"Natalia, bantu aku mencari terigu dengan protein sedang, gula pasir, gula halus, _dark_ cokelat dengan kualitas baik, vanili bubuk, cokelat bubuk dan _butter_."

"Baiklah, bukan hal yang sulit. Ayo Lukas," ucap gadis itu sembari menarik lengan pemuda itu menuju rak-rak dengan huruf sirilik yang terpampang.

.

.

Mata biru _emerald_-nya mengakui keindahan arsitektur rumah yang meski tidak terlalu besar, namun sangat otentik dengan khas Eropa Tmur ini. _Jadi, di tempat inilah Natalia tinggal. _Dua manusia berbeda warga negara itu terus berjalan menuju salah satu bagian dalam dari rumah ini.

Kantung-kantung kertas berisi belanjaan itu mereka taruh di meja makan. Lukas menghela napas, bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan hal paling esensial untuk mengolah bahan-bahan itu menjadi sebuah sajian, jika ia baru sadar hotel tempatnya menginap tentu saja tidak menyediakan dapur untuk para tamu mengolah sendiri makanannya.

Jadilah ia kini datang lebih awal ke rumah Ivan dan Natalia sebelum waktu undangan yang seharusnya. Nampaknya, ia nanti harus mengucapkan terimakasih lebih kepada sang pemilik rumah karena telah memakai dapur mereka. Di satu sisi ia merasa lancang, namun di sisi lain Lukas merasa bersyukur akan dapat membuatkan sesuatu untuk mereka. Pemuda itu melirik sekilas, dapur yang memiliki peralatan lengkap sekaligus furnitur otentik itu menambah nilai estetika tertentu—penanda sang pemilik memerhatikan detail. Selain dapat memaksimalkan fungsinya sebagai tempat untuk mengolah sajian.

"Maafkan aku Natalia, aku benar-benar lupa. Maaf karena harus mengotori peralatan dapur kalian. Namun, aku harus segera membuat ini sebelum Tuan Braginsky pulang."

"Tak apa. Aku yakin Kak Ivan tidak keberatan."

Gadis itu kemudian mengambil dua celemek yang tergantung di salah satu bagian dinding dapur, lalu menyerahkan salah satunya kepada Lukas. "Sebenarnya kita akan membuat apa?"

Lukas meraihnya dan dengan segera mengenakan celemek berwarna merah tua itu. Si pemuda Norwegia lantas mengeluarkan satu demi satu bahan-bahan yang semula berada di kantung kertas, menatanya berjejer sesuai bahan mana yang akan digunakan lebih dulu.

"Bisa kautebak, Natalia?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku memang bisa memasak namun aku masih payah soal _pastry_. Aku dan Kak Ivan lebih suka membelinya dibanding harus membuat sendiri. Jadi, kita akan membuat kue apa?"

"_Chocolate Lava Cake_," jawab Lukas singkat.

Natalia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, sepertinya saat ia menonton salah satu acara memasak di TV. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memasak, Lukas."

"Awalnya karena aku dan Emil harus tinggal sendiri semenjak aku lulus SMA. Tapi, memasak kemudian menjadi salah satu hobiku jika memiliki waktu luang."

Gadis duapuluh satu tahun itu mulai mengeluarkan peralatan yang dibutuhkan dari dalam lemari penyimpanan yang berada di dinding bagian atas.

"Mungkin aku termasuk orang yang anti-_mainstream_, alih-alih membuat cokelat berbentuk seperti kebanyakan orang untuk adikku. Ia kerap kubuatkan kue ini. Dan aku selalu membuatkannya di luar tanggal empatbelas Februari," ucap Lukas sambil menetak telur dan menaruhnya ke dalam sebuah mangkuk berukuran sedang.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya si gadis.

"Karena membuat cokelat untuk orang yang kita sayangi di tanggal empatbelas Februari sudah terlalu _mainstream_. Selain, tidak selalu semua orang memiliki waktu luang untuk merayakan Valentine."

Ya, memang Lukas yang demikianlah yang Natalia tahu. Lukas bukan pemuda yang begitu saja mengikuti tren, ia selalu memiliki prinsip dan caranya sendiri untuk menunjukkan kasih sayangnya. Pandangan gadis itu selanjutnya menangkap gerakan-gerakan luwes si pemuda berjepit salib Nordik ketika mencampur telur, gula, vanili dan mengocoknya menggunakan kocokan tangan.

Selesai. Lukas kemudian membuka kemasan _dark compound_ cokelat, memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian sebelum menaruhnya bersama _butter_ di sebuah wadah tahan panas.

Merasa sedari tidak melakukan apa-apa, maupun diberi perintah oleh Lukas untuk melakukan sesuatu. Akhirnya Natalia pun bertanya, "Setidaknya katakan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantumu, atau aku akan benar-benar menontonmu saja hingga akhir."

"Kau bisa menyiapkan loyang _muffin_ ukuran sedang dan mengolesi dengan mentega secukupnya. Lalu taburi dengan cokelat bubuk tipis-tipis," ucap si pemuda sembari melelehkan cokelat menggunakan teknik tim dengan nyala api sedang.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Natalia untuk melakukan hal yang diminta Lukas barusan, ia meletakkan beberapa loyang _muffin_ di meja, lalu mengoleskan mentega di bagian dalam loyang itu.

Setelah dirasa cukup leleh, Lukas kemudian mencampur campuran cokelat dan mentega itu ke dalam adonan yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya, lalu ia memasukkan terigu sesuai takaran dan cokelat bubuk secukupnya. Kembali pemuda itu mengaduknya perlahan hingga semuanya tercampur rata. Aroma manis perlahan menguar dari campuran adonan itu membuat Natalia segera ingin mencicipi hasil akhirnya nanti.

"Sudah, Lukas."

Atensi si pemuda pun mengarah pada loyang-loyang yang telah disiapkan Natalia. "Nah, sekarang bantu aku untuk mengisi loyang itu dengan adonan ini. Tidak perlu penuh, cukup tiga perempatnya saja."

Si gadis berpita pun mengangguk. "Baik, aku mengerti."

Keduanya tampak sinkron satu sama lain ketika mengisi loyang-loyang itu. Hal kecil sederhana, yang membuat mereka kembali merasakan perasaan hangat yang telah tercipta di hati mereka, terutama semenjak liburan Natalia di Norwegia.

Aktivitas mereka pun terhenti ketika semua loyang telah terisi.

"Kita perlu menyimpannya terlebih dahulu ke dalam _freezer_ selama duapuluh menit, sebelum nanti memanggangnya dalam oven."

Pemuda itu melihat ke arah jam dinding yang ada di salah satu bagian dapur. Masih pukul setengah empat sore, ia rasa waktu akan cukup hingga Ivan kembali dari kantor pada pukul lima nanti. Dengan cekatan Lukas menggunakan waktu tunggu itu untuk mencuci dan membereskan peralatan yang kotor. Natalia hanya mampu menatap gerak-gerik si pemuda Nordik—rupanya diam-diam ia menikmati sisi Lukas yang seperti ini.

.

.

Duapuluh menit berlalu dan keduanya mengeluarkan loyang-loyang itu dari dalam _freezer_. Lukas menyetel oven pada suhu 200 derajat celcius dalam waktu 12 menit, ketika loyang-loyang itu telah berpindah ke dalam oven.

"Sambil menunggu, kita bisa mulai menyiapkan _garnish_ untuk _plating_-nya. Natalia, bisa tolong kausiapkan beberapa piring datar putih berukuran sedang?"

Natalia segera bergerak menuju tempat penyimpanan piring yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya. "Ada yang oval dan persegi, kau mau yang mana?"

"Persegi saja."

Beberapa piring persegi putih telah diletakkan Natalia di meja. Lukas kemudian menyiapkan _strawberry_ segar yang telah ia keluarkan dari kantung belanja, juga gula halus, cokelat batang dan sebuah parutan.

Duabelas menit berlalu seiring _alarm_ pengingat yang berbunyi dari oven. Lukas mengenakan sarung tangan anti panas, mengambil loyang-loyang itu dan mendiamkannya selama sekitar satu menit, sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan sajian dari loyang dan menaruhnya di piring. Ia lalu melakukan tahap akhir dari pembuatan kue itu: menaburkan gula-gula halus berwarna putih di atas kue yang berwarna kecoklatan, memarut sedikit cokelat batang di atas gula halus itu dan sebagai sentuhan akhir, Lukas menempatkan _strawberry _di puncaknya.

Natalia terpana.

"Sudah selesai. Bisa kaucicipi," ucap si pemuda Norwegia sembari menyerahkan sendok dan garpu kepada Natalia.

Gadis itu perlahan mengiris kue menggunakan garpunya, seketika terlihatlah di matanya lelehan cokelat yang serasa sangat menggiurkan itu. Natalia mengambil sebagian dan merasakan semua bagian—baik kue bagian luar maupun lelehan cokelat di bagian dalam—yang diambilnya adalah matang.

"Enak sekali. Manisnya pas, aku suka dan kurasa Kak Ivan pun pasti akan menyukainya."

Pemuda itu sedikit menaikkan lengkung bibirnya. "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"_Po ushi vlubitsya_, Lukas."

Si pemuda menautkan alisnya pertanda tidak mengerti akan ucapan Natalia, meski ia menduga itu adalah ucapan terimakasih karena telah menyajikan sebuah hidangan enak dalam bahasa Rusia. Lagi-lagi ia harus katakan menyerah jika mendengar kata-kata maupun tulisan khas bangsa Slavia itu.

"Tolong gunakan bahasa Inggris, Nat. Aku tidak mengerti."

Natalia segera mendekati Lukas, berjinjit di hadapannya dan tanpa ragu mengecup lembut bibir pemuda itu.

"Aku telah benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu. Itu maksud dari ucapanku barusan."

Dan satu kecupan kembali mendarat, namun kali ini Lukas yang melakukannya sebagai balasan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

* * *

**Fun Facts:**

[1] **По уши влюбиться **(baca: po ushi vlubitsya) adalah sebuah idiom dari Rusia yang secara literasi berarti "_fall in love up to your ears_" dan arti harfiahnya adalah "_fall deeply and completely in love with someone_". Dari sumber tinylaughs.

[2] Lurøy adalah suatu lokasi di Norwegia dimana kau dapat melihat banyak burung _puffin_ di sana.

[3] Trollstigen adalah situs yang paling banyak di kunjungi di Norwegia, namun turis dilarang mengunjunginya selama bulan Oktober hingga Mei karena alasan cuaca.

[4] Bulan Juli adalah bulan terbaik untuk _surfing_ di Bali, sudah banyak peselancar kelas dunia yang sudah membuktikan serunya berselancar di sana.

[5] Ivan memang memiliki pikiran yang susah ditebak. Sudah dikonfirmasi oleh Hima-papa yang mengatakan bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

[6] Resep Chocolate Lava Cake di sini adalah asli, minus takaran presisi di resep sebenarnya. Ada beberapa resep untuk membuat sajian itu, namun saya memakai versi yang ini meski belum sempat benar-benar mencoba :3

**A/N:**

Saya menggunakan momen manis untuk event Manis Pahit Coklat di bulan Februari, semoga bisa turut meramaikan. Di sini, Ivan dan Natalia sudah sepenuhnya menjadi kakak-adik dan bahagia menemukan pasangan masing-masing. Tujuan Ivan mengundang Lukas tak lain memang untuk mengenal lebih dekat Lukas sebagai 'calon' Natalia nantinya.

Untuk seme-ku, semoga yang ini dapat mengobati maso-mu karena ulahku kemarin

Review, da~ #ngasihcoklatlavacake XD


End file.
